


Presentación Randolph

by The13thVessel



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thVessel/pseuds/The13thVessel





	Presentación Randolph

—Y si compras dos más, te hago un descuento en todo el lote, ¿qué te parece?

El médico miraba sin terminar de creerse las palabras del boticario que tenía enfrente, era un hombre entrado en años, las canas se abrían paso por su pelo, sus ojos de color ámbar miraban con diversión al médico, llevaba un abrigo de color marrón y a su lado tenía una bolsa llena de frascos con un líquido blanco.

—N-no estoy seguro de que sea exactamente lo que busco para mis pacientes, la verdad.

El boticario hizo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia a las palabras que había dicho el hombre con el que hablaba.

—Paparruchas, esta poción cura todos los males conocidos y por conocer, mira, hagamos un trato, te vendo medio lote y si funciona, me compras otro lote y medio, no te puedes permitir perder esta oportunidad, además, si me lo compras ahora, te añado dos nabos de la isla de Lauren, para poder fabricar cremas contra el mal olor de pies.

El médico miró al boticario con curiosidad, éste le devolvió la mirada sonriendo, qué demonios, le compraría el lote completo, no perdía nada por probarlo.

—De acuerdo, todo un lote pues.

El boticario saltó de alegría ante sus palabras y comenzó a preparar una caja y a llenarla de botes con el líquido blanco.

—No te vas a arrepentir, tengo clientes en todo el mundo, Lauren, la península de Fos, incluso de Hammil. 

Mientras el boticario estaba preparando el paquete dos guardias se acercaron a su puesto.

—¿Es usted Randolph, el famoso boticario que vende una poción mágica?

Ante esa pregunta el boticario empezó a buscar algo en su abrigo.

—Sí, y antes de que me digan nada, la poción funciona y tengo permiso para vender, ¡miren! —Sacó un trozo de papel que esgrimió frente a los soldados— Firmado y ratificado en la Ciudadela, ¡no me pueden detener por negocio ilegal porque es perfectamente legal!  
Los guardias intercambiaron miradas confusas.

—No, no, señor, el rey pide una audiencia con usted, le requiere en palacio.

—Que el qué requiere qué en dónde

—Por favor, sólo venga con nosotros.

—Bueno, si me lo piden tan amablemente… sólo esperen que acabe de preparar este paquete.

Randolph terminó de llenar una de las cajas con los frascos y se la entregó al médico junto a los dos nabos prometidos.

—Si alguna vez necesitas más, manda un mensaje a este edificio en Ertris, la gente allí sabrá qué hacer.

Recogió sus bolsas y se las colgó al hombro, una vez preparado se giró hacia los guardias.

—Bueno, qué, vamos a ver al rey o qué hacemos.

Los guardias asintieron y le guiaron por la ciudad hacia el palacio del rey.

La ciudad de Arcova era una de las más grandes de todo el país, capital del reino de Ution, una península próspera gracias a la gestión del rey, Jidul. La ciudad estaba rodeada de una enorme muralla para defenderse de los invasores de antaño, y tenía 3 barrios principales, el barrio noble, donde vivía la gente de alta cuna, el barrio de los mercaderes, donde se podía comprar de todo y, por último, el barrio de la gente común, donde vivían personas que no eran nobles y que trabajaban para el rey o los nobles para poder vivir.  
El palacio del rey se erigía majestuoso en una de las zonas más altas del barrio noble, rodeado por un jardín enorme lleno de estatuas de antiguos reyes, el palacio tenía tres plantas y de sus paredes colgaban estandartes con el símbolo del rey de Ution, un grifo dorado con fondo azul.

Cuando Randolph vio tal edificio se le escapó un silbido.

—Pequeñita la casa, eh, cómo se lo monta el rey.

Los guardias decidieron ignorar ese comentario. Una vez entraron en el edificio guiaron a Randolph por una escalera hasta el segundo piso, donde le hicieron esperar frente a una enorme puerta roja mientras le anunciaban.

—Ya puede pasar. —Le dijo uno de los guardias.

Cuando Randolph entró en la sala se encontró a tres pares de ojos observándole. Un par de esos ojos pertenecían a una mujer de piel oscura, más alta que cualquier guardia que hubiese visto, su pelo negro le caía haciendo ondas hacia la espalda, sus ojos verdes le observaban con curiosidad. A su lado tenía a una chica mucho más pequeña, con el pelo negro recogido en un moño, Randolph intuía que sería de algún país del lejano este, por los ojos rasgados, de color negro. Apartada del grupo estaba la otra chica que le miraba, por su atuendo Randolph supuso que vendría de la Ciudadela de Élgica, la escuela de magia de más renombre de todo el mundo, tenía el pelo de color cobrizo, los ojos de color azul y unas pecas por aquí y por allá en la cara, un grupo variopinto sin duda alguna.

—Muy buenas.

Cruzó los brazos a su espalda y se unió a sus compañeras en la espera del rey.


End file.
